


If I Was Your Girl

by danegen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Janet Jackson fails at the subjunctive mood, M/M, Merlin is a creeper, Merlin really wants to be Arthur's girl, Phallic imagery like whoa, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danegen/pseuds/danegen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're smooth and shiny / Feels so good against my lips, sugar</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Was Your Girl

Download at [Livejournal](http://danegen.livejournal.com/24991.html)

Password is swordporn


End file.
